1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaped soap products, for example bar soaps, with improved smoothness and increased lime soap dispersion power through the presence of alkyl (oligo)glycosides and talcum.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known that the performance properties of toilet soaps based on tallow fatty acid and cocofatty acid can be modified and improved by numerous additives.
For example, it is known from DE-PS 593 422 that washing power and lime soap dispersion can be improved by addition of 10 to 15% by weight of cetyl maltoside. In addition, EP 0 463 912 A1, DE 43 31 297 A1 and DE 43 37 031 C2 describe soap bars based on fatty acid base soaps containing alkyl (oligo)glucosides. Although inorganic fillers are described as extenders for soaps in modern handbooks, for example Geoffrey Martin: The Modern Soap and Detergent Industry, Vol. 1, (1959), Chapter VI, talcum has more of an adverse effect in bar soaps.
Contrary to the adverse effects expected from the prior art, it has surprisingly been found that a further improvement in the physical and performance properties of bar soaps already containing alkyl glycosides, more especially their washing power and lime soap dispersion power and their smoothness, can be obtained by an addition of talcum.